1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnification lenses and, more specifically, to a magnification device which can be mounted onto display windows such as cellular phones, calculators, paging devices, etc., whereby the contents of the display window will be magnified.
The magnifying device is comprised of a housing member having a plurality of lenses contained therein which are removable. This may occur as having the lenses elements peelably removable as in the case of stacked lenses or relocatable as in the case of slots within the housing whereby the distance between the lenses can be altered by moving one lens to a greater or lesser distance relative to the other.
The purpose of both the peelable stacked lenses and the relocatable lenses is to be able to vary the magnification of the contents of the display window.
To magnify objects it is necessary to place a lens some distance from the object to be magnified whereby light rays are bent so that the object appears larger, which has been the scope of the prior art devices which are able to magnify the display to a minor extent. The reason that the magnification is to a minor extent is due to the limitation imposed by a single lens and the distance the lens can be placed from the display window.
The present invention uses two or more lenses whereby the first lens is placed over the display window and one or more lenses are strategically positioned over one another until the desired magnification has been achieved. Placing a 2.times. lens over the window with another 2.times. lens placed within the top exterior planar surface of the magnification housing device will result in a 4.times. display. By adding another 2.times. lens in between the first two lenses will result in an 8.times. display. The magnification limits of the display is a direct variable of the number of lenses used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other magnifying devices designed for display enlargement. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,117 issued to Goode on May 29, 1984.
Another patent was issued to Pine et al. on Dec. 24, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,799. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,203 was issued to Finklestein et al. on Mar. 4, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to McKay as U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,255.